Demigra
Demigra (ドミグラ, Domigura), alternatively spelled Démigra, and usually referred to as Demon God Demigra (魔神ドミグラ), is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and a Demon God.http://www.saiyanisland.com/2014/12/dragon-ball-xenoverse-achievements/ He is hellbent on distorting history to free himself from his imprisonment and reign over time itself as a God. Overview Name Demigra's name comes from "demi-glace", a type of sauce. Fitting with the origin of his name, Demigra's techniques — and the ones used by those in Villainous Mode — are named themed after cooking. Baked Sphere, Darkness Mixer, Rage Saucer, Bloody Sauce, Seasoning Arrow, Boiling Ball, and Boiling Burg are all named after cooking appliances, cooking methods, or sauce. Biography History 75 million years prior to the events of the game, Demigra tried to take over the Time Vault, only to be stopped by the Supreme Kai of Time who sealed him away in the Crack of Time. Weakening Seal Demigra first introduces himself to the Future Warrior after the Future Warrior manages to defeat the Villainous Mode Androids and fix Future Trunks' timeline, giving the Warrior his symbol on the palm of their right hand, then teleporting them to Age 785 of Future Trunks' timeline and disappearing. Demigra soon appears in the Time Nest after the Supreme Kai of Time removes Demigra's Majin Emblem from the Future Warrior's palm before it exploded. He explains he had planned to end their lives quickly referring to the Majin emblem which was meant to kill the Warrior, Future Trunks, and the Supreme Kai of Time. He ordered the Supreme Kai of Time to give him Tokitoki stating that he is worthy of ruling over time. After her refusal, he charges up a blast from his scepter, but was stopped due to Trunks attacking him with his sword, which revealed that Demigra wasn't really there but was only a mirage of him created by magic, and he disappeared upon saying they'll soon meet and he looks forward to it. Later Démigra appears having transformed Piccolo into Dark Piccolo at Kami's Lookout during Goten and Trunks' Fusion Dance training. This Démigra to is revealed to be a mirage and the Warrior is forced to defeat Dark Piccolo to free him from the Demon God's control. He appears later after hitting Beerus turning him into Villainous Mode, but was soon betrayed, nearly getting direct hit out of Beerus' Sphere of Destruction, as Beerus reveals that he knew that Demigra was in the shadows and pretended to be hit by him, saying that he'll destroy Demigra instead of Earth, joining sides with the Future Warrior. Demigra is not fazed by this as the more they fight with him the more that point in time is distorted. He is defeated but dissolves after Future Warrior's Penetrate! attack penetrates through his mirage form, saying that his mission is complete before disappearing. Final Battle During the finale of the game, Démigra resurrects Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu on Earth in West City and puts them into Villainous Mode, so the Future Warrior has to head back to stop them before dealing with Ultimate Gohan, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and Vegeta also put into Villainous Mode by the Demon God. Meanwhile, Démigra takes control of Toki Toki City, swallowing Tokitoki in the process, with the Demon God feeling victorious of both his freedom and capture of Tokitoki being short lived after the Future Warrior arrives and battles him. After the first round of his defeat he reveals that he has Future Trunks under his control, in the next round of his defeat Demigra tells the Future Warrior not to get cocky and disappears, he reappears near the Future Warrior, trying to turn him/her into one of his puppets, but is rescued by Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time. Demigra disappears after round three and heads to the Time Vault and holds the Future Warrior and Goku captive leaving the Supreme Kai of Time helpless, and then attempts to destroy the Time Vault, Future Warrior frees the two just as Démigra leaves after coming back from the future when Demigra succeeded. Goku holds back Démigra's attack from destroying the city as the Future Warrior heads to his final battle with Démigra in the Crack of Time. In the finale, Demigra transforms into Demigra Final, and after Goku arrives, the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 3 Goku defeat the Demon God with a Combined Kamehameha. Wormhole While Demigra was defeated, he still lived on bodiless and created wormholes which began damaging the history of alternate timelines. The first wormhole appeared in Age 737, where it powered up Frieza's soldiers and also turned first form Frieza into Villainous Mode, having him fight instead of just destroying Planet Vegeta. The wormhole then picked up Bardock and transported him to Age 762 (of the main timeline). The wormhole then powered up Broly and transported him to Age 762 (of the main timeline) when he was defeated. When Plamet Namek was destroyed, Demigra's first wormhole was destroyed along with it. The second wormhole first appeared in Age 789 of the Dragon Ball GT timeline, where it picked up Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta after his defeat. Demigra also retained his magical abilities and put Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 (and later Super 17) under his Dark Magic, after Super 17 is defeated, Demigra's wormhole appears and takes him away as well. The Supreme Kai of Time states that she believes Demigra plans on using Baby Vegeta and Super 17 to create a massive distortion in history. Alternate ending In the alternative ending, Future Warrior launches his Kamehameha (in this ending, Goku does not show up to help your character) to confront Demigra's rush attack, during the struggle, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo send their energies to Future Warrior, it is enough to overcome Demigra's power and finish him off alone. Power Démigra is incredibly powerful, due to having gathered energy for 75 million years while within the Crack of Time. Démigra is able to take possession of many powerful characters, including the likes of Ultimate Gohan, Super 17, and Omega Shenron. In his base form, he is able to dodge Beerus' Sphere of Destruction, and then is able to hold his own against the Future Warrior and Beerus (at 70% power) at the same time, however he is defeated. Later he is able to hold base Goku (who had gained godly power during Battle of Gods) captive, and cause him to struggle to hold back an energy sphere that Démigra had fired. In the final battle Démigra's final form, Demigra Final, is shown to be able to fight on par with the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 3 Goku at the same time, though their Combined Kamehameha proves to be too much for him to stand up to. In the alternative ending, the lone Future Warrior tries to hold back Démigra Final, but Démigra Final slowly overpowers their Kamehameha until astral projections of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin appear and donate their collective energies into the Future Warrior, allowing them to disintegrate Démigra Final. After freeing Tokitoki, the bird teleports the Future Warrior to safety. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' *'Demigra's Mirage''' – Demigra creates a solid mirage of himself which holds a certain amount of his power. He can then appear through the mirage and interact with the world even while trapped in the crack in time. *'Majin Emblem' – Demigra places his symbol on the palm of the target and eventually the symbol will explode unless removed. *'Demigra's Dark Magic' – A powerful dark magic utilized by Demigra to power up people into Villainous Mode and possess them. *'Time Travel' – Démigra is capable of time travelling himself and others. *'Energy Boil' – Final Démigra's Evasive Skill where he surrounds himself in a ball of energy and teleports then gathers Ki. *'Instantaneous Movement ' – Démigra is capable of teleportation. *'Rage Saucer' – A rapid rush that teleports to the opponent and be continued thrice. *'Energy Cannon' – Final Démigra summons three small energy black holes around himself which shoot projectiles toward the enemy. In the end he throws three large projectiles which auto-target the enemy and chase him. *'Time Shackles' – Démigra creates a void where the opponent is before trapping them inside briefly and violently launching them out. *'Staff Restraints '– Demigra sends a barrage of red copies his staff at his opponents once hit, they're pinned to the ground by a force field that emits from his staff. This is only a cutscene attack. *'Tricky Strike' – This attack is split into three variants: **'Teleporting Uppercut' – Demigra teleports himself toward the enemy and strikes with a powerful uppercut. **'Teleporting Punch' – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and strikes with a powerful forward punch that creates an explosion. **'Boiling Breath' – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and spits a blue energy cloud out of his mouth toward the enemy. If the enemy doesn't escape and is in the right place the cloud will form and start damaging him/her. *'Bloody Sauce' – Demigra shoots five scattered energy balls, which slows the opponent on impact. *'Boiling Ball' – Demigra teleports away from the enemy and charges dark energy then transforms himself into three spinning large dark energy spheres around the Time Rift that target the enemy, If enemy is hit he is sent flying or stunned. Final Démigra can not be targeted while transformed but if he is hit whilst in this form he is stunned for a short time giving the enemy chance to strike him for free. This move only works when he is in the "Time Rift" stage. *'Seasoning Arrow' – Démigra summons a barrage of energy arrows from the sky that explode upon reaching the ground. *'Transformation' – Démigra is capable of transforming into a stronger form named Démigra Final. *'Energy Jet' – Démigra's Ultimate attack in his base form. He creates a massive energy ball that will chase the opponent and explode on impact. *'Boiling Burg' –Démigra's Ultimate attack. He summons multiple dark energy pillars which chase and strike the opponent similar to Dragon Thunder in the Budokai series. When he performs that attack he can't be targeted with a lock-on and any special move which requires lock-on to be activated becomes useless. This move becomes used by the CPU when his health is halved. *'Nova Strike / Energy Punch combination-like attack' – The final attack utilized by Demigra, he wraps himself in a Nova Strike-like aura whilst charging his fist with energy, and then rushes at the enemy. Transformations Final Form Démigra FinalDragon Ball: Xenoverse beta's data code is Démigra's ultimate transformation. In this form the Demon God transforms into a large blue monstrous form. His hair grows down to his back, similar to Super Saiyan 3. In the game the state is referred to as Demon God Demigra (Final Form). Gallery Being.png|Démigra's silhouette Démigra intro Xenoverse.png|Démigra in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse intro XENOVERSEDemigra.jpg|Démigra Xenoverse Demigra vs. Kamehameha.png|Démigra collides with a Kamehameha Xenoverse Demigra vs. Kamehameha 2.png|Démigra is engulfed by the beam Demigra's_essence_survives.png|Demigra's essence which kept Tokitoki imprisoned. The_wormhole_takes_Baby.png|Demigra's wormhole collects Baby Vegeta Voice actors * Japanese dub: Kōsuke Toriumi * English Dub: Josh Grelle References ca:Démigra pt-br:Démigra Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Villains Category:Deities Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Witches/Wizards